One More Time With Feeling
by TaralovesWillow
Summary: I'm done! YES! FINSHED! FINALLY! CHAPTER 11 UP!!!!!!!!!! R+R!!! Votes are in!!!!!!!!!
1. Don't Let Me Get ME

ME: "Hi I'm taragirl13 TG13 for short. First thing is first  
  
Parings Kitty/lance jean/scott (not really) Scott/taryn Kurt/Wanda ororo/Logan rogue/?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rogue get up! We're going to be late for school!" Jean called from down the hall. Rogue pulled back the covers of her bed. What a wonderful thing to wake up to. She thought. She got up and put on her usual outfit.  
  
"Rogue! Are you coming for breakfast or not!?" Jean called again "Ah'll skip it !' She snarled. "Bitch." She whispered. Rogue put the brush down and looked at her self in the mirror.  
  
*Music starts*  
  
Rogue: " I never win first place. I don't support the team."  
  
She grabs her backpack and walks out the door.  
  
" I can't take direction and my socks are never clean."  
  
She walks down the stairs.  
  
"Teachers dated me"  
  
Walks out the front door.  
  
"My parents hated me. I was always in a fight. 'Cause I can't do noting right."  
  
She opens the door the to Scott's car and gets in.  
  
"Everyday I fight a war against the mirror. Can't take the person staring back at me."  
  
The car takes down the road. Cut to Rogue staring out the window.  
  
"I'm a hazard to myself. Don't let me get me. It's bad when you annoy yourself. So irritating. Don't want to be my friend no more. I want to be somebody else."  
  
Scott pulls into the parking lot and Rogue quickly gets out of the car after she sees everyone is gone. Cut to Rogue walking down the hallway.  
  
"LA told me you be a pop star. All you half to change is everything you are."  
  
She turns her head and sees Jean flirting with some boys!  
  
"Tired of being compared to damn Jean Gray! She's so pretty. That just aint me. So doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me something. A day in the life of someone else. 'Cause I'm a hazard to myself! Don't let me get me!  
  
She sees Taryn flirting with Scott.  
  
"I'm my own worst enemy. It's bad when you annoy yourself. So irritating! Don't want be my friend no more! I want to be somebody else! Yeah! Don't let me get me!(Don't let me)I'm my own worst enemy! It's bad when you annoy yourself! So irritating ! Don't want to be my friend no more! I want to be somebody else! So doctor, doctor, won't you please prescribe me something? A day in the life of some one else! Don't let me get me! music break  
  
Rogue starts to walk in the classroom.  
  
"OH! I'm a hazard to myself ! Don't let me get me! I'm my own worst enemy! It's bad when you annoy yourself! (Yourself) So irritating! (So irritating) Don't want to be my friend no more!" She sits at a desk, crosses her leg, tosses her hair, and looks sideways.  
  
"I want to be some body else!"  
  
music ends  
  
The bell rings.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like? I will have more soon! 


	2. It's Just a little Compilcated!

TG13: Hi it's me again! At THE END of the fic you can vote on your favorite part by sending reviews! Enjoy! I OWN NO ONE OR THE SONG SO DON"T SUE  
  
  
  
Kitty was just a little tired. Ok so she was extremely tired! She spent ALL night talking to Lance! God, I wish that guy would get his life straight! She thought. Yeah, she loved him and all but he needs to choose between The Brotherhood and her! So it was a little on fair. Hey! She was part of the X-men, the Brotherhood's enemy's. She wanted to be with Lance but she just COULDN'T leave her teammates. The X-men we're like a second family to her! "God!" She almost shouted This is too complicated!   
  
*music starts~  
  
"Chill out! Whatcha yelling for! Lay back it's all be done before!  
  
And if you could only let it be! You will see!  
  
I like you the way you are! When we're driving in your car!  
  
And you're talking to me one on one like you become!  
  
Some body else! Like every one else! You're watching your back!  
  
Like you can't relax! You're watching your back! Like u can relax!  
  
You're trying to be cool! You look like a fool to me! Tell me!  
  
Way'd you have to go and make things so complicated! See the way you're acting like some body else gets me frustrated.  
  
Life's like this: You fall and you crawl and you break and you take and you turn it into: honestly, promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
  
No, no,no!"  
  
*music ends*  
  
Lance walks up to Kitty and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you say some thing?" Kitty's eyes widen. "Who? Me?" She shakes her head. "No"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*  
  
Well? I will have more soon! The song was a little too long and I didn't want to right all of it. I hope you think it's good! 


	3. She's Miss Popular

TG13:" Hi there again! I would to welcome a special friend Rogue!"  
  
Rogue: "Think you Tara. As you all should know she owns no one or the songs! Also there would be a vote at the end of the story! Vote on your favorite six! You can do that by sending reviews! Now with out any delay! Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue sat at a lunch table with her new pal, Rusty. They were half way into their conversation when they heard an annoy high-pitched laugh from across the room. It was Jean's.  
  
"Look at that sult!" Rogue said discussed. "She thinks she can just walk over those boys and say 'Look at me! I should be the center of your lives! It's all abut me now!' Tell me Rusty what kind of stuck-up bitch does that?!"  
  
"Jean." Rusty said sighing.  
  
*music starts*  
  
Rogue: "She's miserable!  
  
Why make everyone else miserable too?  
  
Oh! can't you see? What she's putting innocent people through! Miss Popular! Everything she does is wrong!"  
  
Rusty: "And everywhere she goes, they'll be looking!  
  
And every where she turns, they'll be whispering! Oh Miss Popular! What is happening?"  
  
Rogue: "She could have used, her title for a good case but instead,  
  
She spits every body's face! Miss popular! Every time she does it's wrong!"  
  
Rusty: "And everywhere she goes they'll be looking!  
  
And everywhere she turns they'll be whispering! Oh, Miss Popular it is happening!"  
  
Both: "Oh, so now you know how it feels to be insignificant  
  
Oh, so now you know how it fells to be all alone!  
  
Oh, when the lights go off  
  
You can still dream of yourself  
  
How hot you were"  
  
Rogue: "Miss Popular.  
  
Everybody hates you! Poor Miss Popular"  
  
Rusty: "Popular"  
  
Rogue: "I don't feel a bit sorry for you!"  
  
\ Rusty: "One. Two. Three Four!"  
  
Both: "Oh, so now you know how it feels to be insignificant.  
  
Oh, so now you know how it feels to be all alone!  
  
Oh, when the lights go off! You can still dream of yourself!  
  
How hot you were.  
  
Miss popular!"  
  
Rusty: "Now she knows-there she goes!"  
  
Rogue:: "And every where she goes are looking"  
  
Rusty: "Now she knows-there she goes!"  
  
Rogue: "And every where she turns they are whispering!  
  
They are looking at you!"  
  
Both: "Now she knows-there she goes!"  
  
*music ends*  
  
More people walk in the room among them Scott and Trayn holding hands.  
  
"Come on Rusty." Rogue said quietly. "Let's get outta of here."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
TG13: "Review!  
  
Rogue: "what happens next? Come on spoil me!"  
  
TG13: "No way find out later!" 


	4. The Kiss

TG13: Hello. Thanks for all your reviews! But I NEED more!  
  
Rogue: Ok, ok. Just give the time, Tara! As always she owns NOTHING! There will be a vote for the top 6 chapter's songs vote by sending in your reviews! That would be for a while to come. You now that.  
  
TG13:"I do what I can to please people if I can't make all of u people happy. Then that's a little too bad! Wanda joins the X-men, before seeing her brother. In fact she has no idea about the Brotherhood! Gambit joins too.  
  
  
  
"Ok what is it you called us her for chuck?" Logan asked, looking around the room which was packed with half the X-men.  
  
"I wanted you all to meet your newest team member. Her name is Wanda. Wanda would you please step in."  
  
A medium height shorthaired black on top and read on the bottom with blue eyes entered the room. Whoa she's kid of cute. Kurt thought.  
  
"Hi." Was all Wanda said. There were some HI's and hellos nothing much. "So, uh Wanda were are you from?" Scott asked. "Ohio." She lied. Wanda wasn't ready to tell them that Xavier just took her out of an asylum a few hours ago. And that her farther was and still is their archenemy Magneto. "Ohio." Kitty said nodding her head. "Cool." Wanda smiled.  
  
It was a nice few weeks at the mansion for Wanda not many, kids head talk to her expect for one had spoken to her. Kurt Wagner. Come to think of it he was cute.  
  
Knock.Knock. "Come in!" The knob turned and Kurt stepped in. "Hi Wanda! Can I ask you a question?" He asked. She grinned. "You just did,!"  
  
"Ok, then can I ask another question?" "Sure." "You see, there is this concert on Friday. You know the Garth Brooks one? Since Scott gave me two tickets, would you go with me to the concert and dinner before that?"  
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I. I mean I would love to. See you at six that night?" "Six it is then." Kurt said before baffin' out of the room.  
  
Rogue was sitting under the big pine tree in the yard. She was reading 'Gone With the Wind' a reading class assignment. God, this book is SO long! She emphasized to her self. This month can't get any worse!"  
  
"Oh chere!" She heard a voice say. It was Remy LeBeau's voice. A person who joined the day after Wanda. "What is it? You big Swamp Rat!" She yelled given him the nickname she called him some times. "Remy, just wanted to see how chere was doing."  
  
The name is Rogue. And don't you ever get tired as hell talking to yourself in the third person?!" "No." Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"I give up!" Rogue shut the book, stood up, and started to walk away. Remy held an arm out "Why is chere walking away from Remy?" "Because chere, wants to be alone!" She spat.  
  
I'm sorry if I have-" "No, It's not you! I've been in a bad mood this week-hell, I've been in a bad mood all this month. You see-"  
  
*music starts*  
  
Rogue: "Shadows are falling all over town. Another night the blues got me down. Oh misery.. I've should could use some company.  
  
Remy: "Since you been gone I ain't been the same. I carry the weight. Like an ol' ball and chains. Guess it's all meant to be.. for such love to cause misery!"  
  
Both: Oh misery! Oh misery! Tell me why does my does my heart. Make a fool of me?"  
  
Rogue: Seems it my destiny! For love to cause me such misery!"  
  
Music ends*  
  
  
  
It was like a flash of lighting. Rogue felt her scarf up against her lips, and felt his lips through it! And she was lost in haven. Or what felt like haven. After she came down to earth. She pulled away. Fast.  
  
"Why you!" SLAP. She slapped him across the face and ran. 


	5. Lie To Me Mirror

TG13: "HI! I know the last one was short but I wanted to get it done. Own nothing as always! Yes I know I give Rogue most of the part! Get over it!  
  
Rogue: "Enjoy!"  
  
  
  
It was raining hard, but Rogue didn't care. "What the hell just happened?" She asked out loud.  
  
Even though she could not feel the skin, she though she had. So soft, so real, so gentle, so warm. He was sweet, kind, a little annoy but that was over looked by his hot looks. Wait a minute? Did she like him?  
  
She took out her pocket mirror and looked at her self. Her lipstick was smudged a little but she didn't care. She smiled then frowned and thew the mirror down. She flopped on the grass, letting the rain hit her face.  
  
*music starts*  
  
Rogue:  
  
"Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see  
  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
To say the kind of things I said last night  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
  
  
Why did I let you walk away  
  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
  
I let my pride get in the way  
  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
If only wishes could be dreams  
  
And know my dreams could come true  
  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
  
Bring back my baby, my baby my baby to me!  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me"  
  
*music ends*  
  
She lay still on the ground, her tears mixing with the rain and yanked her glove off. No one understood. How it was. What she could not do. To touch. To feel. To not have skin to skin touching each. When they are wearing shorts in the middle of April, she was wearing long pants.  
  
She wanted to feel skin. God! Ah would sell my soul to the devil if Ah had to. She reached over and picked up a rose for the bush by her. And cried as she watched her self suck the life out of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue: "Review please!"  
  
TG13: "Thank you Rogue. I would like to give a early shout out to A TRUE FRIEND of mine out the....MARRY CHRISTMAS HEARTHER GOLDEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. He Gets Me

TG13: U know the drill!  
  
Rogue: "Tara, owns nothing!"  
  
  
  
Wanda walked into the room and plopped on her bed. She had such a great time tonight with Kurt. They went for pizza first then went to the concert. It was so loud! They had third row but it felt like it was first row. Her ears still hurt a little from all the noise, did she care? No. As long as she had that night went Kurt everything was perfect. Hey, he was the only one who REALLY wanted to get to under stand her.  
  
*music starts*  
  
Wanda:  
  
"So I'm a little left of center  
  
I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
  
As long as I'm your girl  
  
  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
And they, they just roll their eyes  
  
  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me  
  
So what if I see the sunshine  
  
In the pouring rain  
  
Some people think I'm crazy  
  
But you say it's okay  
  
You've seen my secret garden  
  
Where all of my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination  
  
Anything goes  
  
  
  
I, I am all you want  
  
They, they just read me wrong  
  
  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
Still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
They, they just roll their eyes  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
When none of the pieces fit  
  
You make sense of it  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still I want you all the time  
  
Yeah, I do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh."  
  
*music ends*  
  
Wanda let out a sigh. She was the luckiest person on the planet to have a friend like Kurt.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~~***~*~ *~*~**~  
  
TG13: "That's it for now! More soon!" 


	7. Such a Lonely Girl

TG13: 'Ello! Oh yes I decided for u to vote on the top 5 instead of the top six. Much easier on me. Just send your votes by reviewing. ONE chapter per vote! ONLY vote ONCE! More the once will not be counted! Do this at the END of the story when I say it's ok. Me don't own so you don't sue!  
  
  
  
Rogue walked into her room, dripping from head to toe. " Hello chere." She heard a voice say. "What the hell are you doing here?! In mah room?! On mah bad?!" She demanded.  
  
"Gambit wanted to say he's sorry 'bout earlier chere. He sometimes can go a little too far. He-"  
  
"Sorry mah butt! You show up one day and expect us to take you in! We do and what happens you pull a stunt like that on me and you think it's ok?! It's not!! You made me miss how much it is to touch some one! To feel flash again! You can't imagine what it is NOT to touch! I can't even touch animals with out killing them! I couldn't even feel the skin of your lips even though I wanted to! That's what you did! You Swamp Rat! Way don't you just crawl back into your bayou you popped out from and go home?! We don't need a Cajun sorry ass like yours! Go-"  
  
She saw the hurt look on Gambit's face. "If that's what chere, really wants than I'll leave."  
  
He replied heading for the door. "No!" Rogue exclaimed. "I didn't mean. I've been upset lately because." She shivered "Look." Remy said gently. "You're cold. I'll leave and you can change. When I come back we'll talk." "I don't need counseling." "I didn't say you did." With that he headed out the door.  
  
When he back there was Rogue sitting on the bed, dry and ready to talk. Or at least he hoped so.  
  
"So." He started "Why, have you been upset lately?" Rogue rolled her eyes. "I guess it would be because every one is well so close together. I mean they are loving on each other. Holding hands, kissing in front of me. It reminds me how much I miss flesh on skin contact."  
  
*music starts*  
  
Rogue: " I can remember the very first time I cried  
  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside  
  
All of my memories - good and bad - that's past  
  
Didn't even take the time to realize  
  
  
  
Starin' at the cracks in the walls  
  
Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
  
Cuz its takin' over my head all over again!"  
  
Remy: "Do you even know who you are?"  
  
Rogue: "I guess I'm tryin' to find."  
  
Remy: "A borrowed dream or a superstar?"  
  
Rogue: "I want to be a star."  
  
Remy: "Is life good to you or is it bad? "  
  
Rogue: "I can't tell anymore "  
  
Remy: "Do you even know what you have?"  
  
Rogue: "Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight  
  
How the birds will sing as I count the rings  
  
around my eyes  
  
Constantly pushing the world I know aside  
  
I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to  
  
try  
  
I'm lookin' for a way to become  
  
The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen  
  
Oh, nothin' is ever enough  
  
Ooh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem."  
  
Remy: "Do you even know who you are?"  
  
Rogue: "I'm still tryin' to find"  
  
Remy: "A borrowed dream or a superstar? "  
  
Rogue: "Everybody wants to be"  
  
Remy: "Is life good to you or is it bad?"  
  
Rogue: "I can't tell anymore"  
  
Remy: "Do you even know what you have?  
  
Sorry girl, tell a tale for me  
  
Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel"  
  
Rogue: "I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you  
  
Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come  
  
true"  
  
Remy: " Do you even know who you are?"  
  
Rogue: "Oh, yeah, yeah"  
  
Remy: "A borrowed dream or a superstar?"  
  
Rogue: "Oh, I wanted to be a star"  
  
Remy: "Is life good to you or is it bad?"  
  
Rogue: "I can't tell, I can't tell anymore"  
  
Remy: Do you even know what you have?"  
  
Rogue: "I guess not, oh I guess not"  
  
Remy: "Do you even know who you are?"  
  
Rogue: "Oh, I'm tryin' to find"  
  
Remy: "A rising dream or a superstar?"  
  
Rogue: "Oh, I have a all these dreams"  
  
Remy: "Is life good to you or is it bad?"  
  
Rogue: "I can't tell anymore"  
  
Remy: "Do you even know what you have?"  
  
Rogue: "No, no"  
  
Remy: "Do you even know what you are?  
  
A rising dream or a fallen star?  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?"  
  
Rogue: "Oh, I can't tell any more!"  
  
*music ends*  
  
Rogue wasn't thinking too straight. She didn't think about her touch-not ability. She could care less about that.  
  
For at that moment Remy kissed her, skin on skin, lips on lips.  
  
  
  
*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~* ~*~**~  
  
TG13: A little cliffy. No? Review! 


	8. These Are Not Your Hands, They Are My Ow...

TG13: 'Ello! How's it going for all of u out there? I will not be able to update THAT often any more 'cause I got my very FIRST semester exams two days before I get out for the holidays. I'm not getting that many reviews. I MUST have more to make the story go better for u and me! Me don't own, so u don't sue!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was only three more weeks to school got out for the summer Rogue still didn't know what to do after the kiss from Gambit Friday. Other than that every thing was fine. Or so they thought.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Ororo exclaimed surprised from what the Professor said. "What do you mean the Juggernaut escaped?" Logan asked. "It seems to me that the Juggernaut is planning to group up with Magneto." "Where at chuck?" "Some where near South America. That's all I can say." Ororo looked at the clock. Trying to get her mind off things. "Logan you go tell Gambit and Beast. Ororo you wait after school for the kids."  
  
"Right professor." She said ignoring eye contact with any of them and walking out of the room. "What the hell is up with her?" Logan replied pointing to the empty doorway. The professor just shook his head.  
  
Ororo walked down the stairs and out the door. Way can't he see it? she asked herself.  
  
*music starts*  
  
Ororo: "If I could tell the world just one thing  
  
It would be that we're all OK  
  
and not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
  
and useless in times like these  
  
I won't be made useless  
  
I won't be idle with despair  
  
I will gather myself around my faith  
  
For light does the darkness most fear  
  
My hands are small, I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
and I am never broken  
  
Poverty stole your golden shoes  
  
But it didn't steal your laughter  
  
and heartache came to visit me But I knew it wasn't ever after  
  
We'll fight, not out of spite  
  
For someone must stand up for what's right  
  
'Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
  
There ours shall go singing  
  
My hands are small I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
and I am never broken  
  
In the end only kindness matters  
  
In the end only kindness matters  
  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
  
My hands are small I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
and I am never broken  
  
My hands are small I know  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
  
and I am never broken  
  
We are never broken  
  
We are God's eyes  
  
God's hands  
  
God's mind  
  
We are God's eyes  
  
God's hands  
  
God's heart  
  
We are God's eyes  
  
God's hands  
  
God's eyes  
  
We are God's hands  
  
We are God's hands."  
  
(Music ends)  
  
Ororo sighed and looked at the setting sun. "Guess I will just half to wait till he can see it." She said pulling out f the driveway.  
  
  
  
********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~  
  
TG13: Review please! 


	9. It's Innocence!

TG13: I'm able to write! For a little bit! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! LET"S TRY FOR 20!! OWN NOTHING!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The battle with the Juggernaut was a very hard battle for the X-man. Wanda: got a broken ankle Kurt a fractured hand Kitty: a broken wrist, Scott: a concussion, Jean: a broken left arm. Storm and beast got away with minor injures, the Professor and Logan got away with no injures, Rogue got four broken ribs and Remy a sprang knee. They won but for such price  
  
Rogue could have died from how hard she was thrown. The broken ankle Wanda got would take two to three months to get well. Scott would have headaches for a while. Jean's arm was not only broken but also bruised and cut as well. Remy would be on crutches for about three to four weeks .Rogue would stay in bed for a while then need to stay in a wheel chair for about a two months.  
  
"How can one day go trough so much hell?" Jean wondered aloud. She was sitting outside by the water fountain.  
  
*music starts*  
  
Jean: "ophelia drowned in the water  
  
crushed by her own weight  
  
hitler loved little blue-eyed boys  
  
and it drove him to hate  
  
birds always grow silent before the night descends  
  
'cause nature has a funny way of breaking what does not bend  
  
a hero's torso built of steel and novocain  
  
his heart a bitter beat inside a bloodless frame  
  
there was a hole inside his soul a manicure could not fill  
  
so he found himself a whore to love  
  
while daisies choked in the window sill  
  
we've made houses for hatred  
  
it's time we made a place  
  
where people's souls may be seen and made safe  
  
be careful with each other  
  
these fragile flames  
  
for innocence can't be lost  
  
it just needs to be maintained  
  
a small town in ohio  
  
two boys are filled with violence  
  
and darkness spreads its legs for hate and ignorance  
  
we are given to a god to put our faith therein  
  
but to be forgiven, we must first believe in sin  
  
we've made houses for hatred  
  
it's time we made a place  
  
where people's souls may be seen and made safe  
  
be careful with each other  
  
these fragile flames  
  
for innocence can't be lost  
  
it just needs to be maintained  
  
i want to live bravely and love without fear  
  
i want always to feel the wings of grace near  
  
we all will be christed when we hear ourselves say  
  
we are that to which we pray  
  
we've made houses for hatred  
  
it's time we made a place  
  
where people's souls may be seen and made safe  
  
be careful with each other  
  
these fragile flames  
  
we've built houses for hatred  
  
it's time we made a place  
  
where people's souls may be seen and made safe  
  
be careful with each other  
  
these fragile flames  
  
for innocence can't be lost  
  
it just needs to be maintained."  
  
*music ends*  
  
There were tears rolling down Jean's cheeks. She didn't know why. Was it that she was tried? Or did she feel sorry for every one. "Jean?" She heard a voice say. It was Scott's. "what is it?" She choked. "Come inside." Jean said nothing. "Please come inside. For me." She nodded and went inside to be with her teammates.  
  
  
  
TG13: Review! 


	10. Stay with me Please?

TG13: 'Ello here again! Love reviews. Don't own! So don't sue!  
  
  
  
Things were starting to get back to normal for the X-men. Injures were getting better by the day and hopefully every one would be back to their normal selves.  
  
Rogue looked up from the book she was reading to see Remy sitting there by her.  
  
"How ya feelin' chere?" She smiled at his soft voice. "Physically no. Mentally yes." She answered. He kissed here on the cheek. "Feel better soon, my chere." He left, letting her be able to sleep. Rogue stared at the door. She wanted him to come back.  
  
*Music starts*  
  
Rogue; "Oh, Please  
  
Fate stay with me, and guide me along my way  
  
There has been so many problems  
  
So please stay, please, stay  
  
Fate stay with me, will you help me on my way  
  
Will you end my troubles  
  
Will you please stay, please...  
  
I wanted money and hope and  
  
A dream to carry me forever  
  
This is all the hope I got left  
  
Help me to get it together, now  
  
I can sing or act or dance but I still won't get far  
  
Unless you help me please to be a big star  
  
Fate stay with me, and guide me along my way  
  
There has been so many problems  
  
So please stay, please, stay  
  
Fate stay with me, will you help me on my way  
  
Will you end my troubles  
  
Will you please stay, please...  
  
I don't want to be a queen, no,  
  
Or a princess with all my jewels, oh  
  
If you could guide me  
  
And you could help me  
  
but don't go too far, I just want to be a star  
  
Oh, Please  
  
Fate stay with me, and guide me along my way  
  
There has been so many problems  
  
So please stay, please, stay  
  
Fate stay with me, will you help me on my way  
  
Will you end my troubles  
  
Will you please stay, please...  
  
Yes guide me  
  
Forever guide me  
  
Will you stay with me and guide me along the way  
  
If I succeed because of you, fate my friend  
  
I'll be so happy  
  
Oh, Please  
  
Fate stay with me, and guide me along my way  
  
There has been so many problems  
  
So please stay, please, stay  
  
Fate stay with me, will you help me on my way  
  
Will you end my troubles  
  
Will you please stay, please... "  
  
*music ends*  
  
"Remy? Remy?" She called. Gambit walked back into Rogue's room . "What is it chere?" He asked. "Stay with me. Please?" "Gambit , would love to stay." He sat on the bed and was soon pulled into a kiss by Rogue."  
  
They stayed like they for a while till Gambit pulled away. "Chere-" Rogue put a finger over his lips. "Just shut up and kiss me." And with one last kiss they fell back onto the bed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
TG13: HA! HA! Can you guess what happened? Review! Review! 


	11. We'll Be Coming Back For More

TG13: "This is the very last chapter of 'One More time with feeling' I just can not keep on going any more. I'm out of ideas. And it is time to end this. All good things must come to an end. I have REALLY enjoyed writing this. And maybe depending on how many reviews I get I just might write a second part to this. You can vote on your favorite chapter by sending reviews. One chapter per vote. As always me don't own so you don't sue. Please enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was back to normal around the mansion and every body's wounds were recovered.  
  
It was mid summer, school was out and the X-men were hoping for a nice peaceful summer.  
  
As life would have it, Rogue and Remy were going steady. Ororo finally asked Logan to go out with her. Wanda and Kurt were dating. And Trayn broke up with Scott for some odd reason, which meant Scott, and Jean could finally get tougher.  
  
Water splashed on Rogue's new boots. "Damn it Gambit!" Rogue shouted as she pulled her feet away from the pool. "These are my brand new boots!" The X- men were throwing a mid summer party. Some were in the pool. Other were playing volleyball. "What's wrong Cher? You don't want to get in the pool with Gambit?"  
  
He pulled her hand close to the pool. "You wouldn't?" "Would I?" Then pulled her into the pool, water splashing everywhere. When she came up for air. Boy, did he get it. "Why, you Swamp Rat!" She said splashing water in his face.  
  
"WATER FIGHT!" Kurt exclaimed. Water went every where. Water guns went off. Water balloons smashed up against people. By the time it clamed down people were dripping from head to toe.  
  
Still in the pull, Rogue went up to Gambit and gave him a short kiss. "What would ah do with out you?" "Let's not find out ok chere."  
  
Music starts  
  
Every one: "When you think the party's over  
  
Look over your shoulder  
  
We'll be coming back for more."  
  
Rogue: "I know I might seem weird  
  
One day I'm around, the next I disappear."  
  
Jean (to Scott.): "This is a crazy act  
  
But I won't think I'm kissing you till that's a fact."  
  
Scott: "Cause always, ever after and more."  
  
Remy: "When you think the party's over  
  
Look over your shoulder  
  
I'm at your door, coming back for more."  
  
Kurt (to Wanda): Till the break of daylight  
  
Like we did before  
  
We'll be coming back for more."  
  
Wanda: "We're on a one-way ride  
  
And all I need is someone like you by my side."  
  
Ororo: "You saw the movie too  
  
We'll ride into the sunset like they always do."  
  
Logan: "For all days, all nights  
  
I'll hurt some more."  
  
Rogue: "When you think the party's over  
  
Look over your shoulder  
  
I'm at your door, coming back for more."  
  
Remy: "Dancing in the moonlight  
  
Till the break of daylight  
  
Like we did before."  
  
Everyone: "We'll be coming back for more."  
  
Kitty: "We'll be coming back for more  
  
If I'm still number one  
  
The one you're looking for  
  
I won't be gone for long  
  
No, I'll be back for more."  
  
Rogue: "When you think the party's over  
  
Look over your shoulder  
  
I'm at your door, coming back for more."  
  
Remy: "Dancing in the moonlight  
  
Till the break of daylight  
  
Like we did before."  
  
Everyone: "We'll be coming back for more."  
  
*Music pause*  
  
Everyone: "When you think the party's over  
  
Look over your shoulder  
  
I'm at your door, coming back for more  
  
Dancing in the moonlight  
  
Till the break of daylight  
  
Like we did before."  
  
*music starts back up*  
  
Everyone: "We'll be coming back for more."  
  
Music ends*  
  
They started to walk back into the mansion. Rogue and Remy were kissing on the doorstep. "Kids." Logan said rolling his eyes. "Just wait till bed time Logan Reed then we'll see who you'll be calling a kid." Ororo said getting giggle's from everyone. Logan went straight into the house from there.  
  
Remy pulled away from the kiss Rogue and him were having. "What is it?" Rogue asked. "Did you just here singing a moment ago while we were in the pool?" Rogue smiled and shook her head. "No."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
Tg13: " Ha Ha! I'm done! Review! Review! Remember vote on your favorite chapter by sending your reviews. ONE CHAPTER PER VOTE!!!!! I'm taking the vote on the top five. So vote on your favorite chapter by sending reviews. GO ON!!!!!!!!!! I'll be waiting. 


	12. Vote r in!

TG13: "Well, I haven't been getting reviews like I wanted but I have been getting e-mails so I guess I'll go for that. Ok here are the top 5 chapters:  
  
In fifth place we have.. We'll Be Coming For More Chapter 11!!!!  
  
In fourth place we have.. Miss Popular Chapter 3!!!!  
  
In third place we have.. It's Just A Little Complicated Chapter 2  
  
In second place we have. Don't Let Me Get ME Chapter 1  
  
And in fist place *drum roll* .. Such a Lonely Girl Chapter 7!!!!!!  
  
Thank you, for all the e-mails. Well see-ya!!! 


End file.
